


Eggs

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Eggs, F/M, I like bugs, Tommy is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where exactly does Tommyrod get all those damn eggs from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strange fascination with characters involving insects. 
> 
> So, the manga and the anime end drastically differently (the manga is still ongoing after all), but the ending to the anime does show an insect near Grinpatch that is similar to Tommyrod. Hinting that he, in some way, has been reborn (at least to me). 
> 
> Got me thinking about where all his eggs come from. Naturally, many would come from the bugs themselves, but I imagine that would be hard to keep up with all those bugs in a building. Why not have a female insect that could produce a lot of eggs at once that could be altered? 
> 
> That got me thinking about the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and the monster known as the Arachne. A woman/spider hybrid that mates with captured men in order to reproduce. The more they like their prey, the more they will be willing to do for that new mate. 
> 
> I also thought about the Spinnetod from Grimm for the appearance after Tommy's physical alterations to her.
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> >...>
> 
> Oh, and Jorogumo is a Japanese folklore creature that is a spider that can change its appearance into that of a seductive woman. They usually eat the men the seduce.

“I told you not to come in here, Jorogumo.”

She hissed and rounded on the doctor, who fell back in fear. Chelicerae came out from her lips and a yellowish, gooey substance dripped from the tips of the fangs. Her eyes were wide and pitch black. Her skin was greyed and wrinkled. Her fingernails dragged along the metal railing of the bed and let out a screeching sound, “I know more than you ever will you pathetic excuse for a living being. I will scratch out your eyes and I will lay my eggs in your sockets!”

The doctor swallowed hard and took off out the door. It wasn’t till she was sure he was gone that she calmed down. Her chelicerae retracted, her eyes toned down to a brownish color, her skin slowly lightened till it was a milky white, and her fingernails shortened. She was mildly attractive in this form. No great beauty, but still attractive for a female of her stature and age.

Her attention went back to the mangled and wounded form laid out on the hospital bed. There were tubes and IV lines keeping him alive. It sickened her to see him this way, “Oh, Tommyrod, darling, how could you let this happen to you?” she reached over and stroked her fingers along his cheek.

Her fingers moved down from his cheek to his neck and to the stump left of one of his arms. Blood was still seeping through the bandages and she started digging through them to get to the flesh below. Her fingers drenched themselves in the mangled bundle of flesh, bone, muscle, blood, and nerves. It made her shiver, “How could you do this? How could you be so weak?” she needed to feel the damage done to his body for herself.

She couldn’t help the hardening and tensing of her face as she looked over what was left of him. The fight had been more than stressful on his body. He’d exhausted every bit of energy and strength. It was taking all of her strength not to reach over and unhook all the tubes keeping him alive. She wanted to take the pillow under his head and hold it over his face till the job was finished. 

“I can’t believe I ever agreed to let you use my eggs for breeding. I should go burn that egg sac. It sickens me to think about it. That I would let you use my eggs for your experiments. Mother said I should have eaten you when you crawled into our nest. I was a fool for thinking you were different from those other men. I can’t even stand the thought of eating you now,” her eyes started to darken and her fangs slowly started to come out, but they retreated at the last moment.

Her blood covered fingers moved up to his mouth and pried it open. She could feel the rows of razor sharp fangs as she pushed her hand into his mouth and down his throat. She ignored the gagging coming from his unconscious body and the sounds of the vital signs machines going crazy, “Jorogumo!” 

As scared as her as the doctor was, Tommyrod was considered a more valuable asset than she was and he couldn’t be allowed to let her kill him if he could prevent it, “Get out!” she snapped as she forced her hand down his throat and started to feel around, “All of them! All of them! He used all of them!”

Her fangs emerged, her eyes went black, her skin darkened, her claws dug into the mattress under Tommy’s body, “Jorogumo, you’re suffocating him!”

“All of my eggs! Does he know how long it takes to make one?! All of them!” she started screeching loudly. 

The eggs Tommy kept inside his body weren’t all hers, but until they hatched and he released them, there was no way to tell which had come from her batches, “I understand how upset you are, Jorogumo, but please…”

She pulled her hand back from his mouth. Not because of the doctor’s insistent on it, but because she had what she wanted. She got the information she needed from her stunt. Tommyrod had used up nearly every egg stored in his body and even let out ‘that’ one, “You have no idea how upset I am!” she snapped, “Get out! I need to be alone with him…”

“I can’t let you kill him, Jorogumo.”

Her voice lowered and she gripped the railings on the bed as she turned her dark eyes on him, “I won’t kill him. Now get out…” she growled before laying forward and placing her head in the center of Tommy’s chest. She could hear his heart beating faintly and she could hear the movement of the few insects still left alive inside of him.

While Tommyrod was emotionless, she was ruled by her emotions. It was his cold eyes that drew her in and saved him in the beginning.

Like so many before him, he had wandered willingly into her nest. It had been her assumption, at first, that he had wandered in for one of two reasons. The first was that it was an accident that he would pay dearly for. The second was that he was there willingly, in which case, he was an idiot. When he didn’t struggle to free himself, her mother told her to just eat him and be done with it. After all, it was the struggle that usually excited her kind.

She’d considered it before crawling down to greet him. He didn’t seem surprised or scared to see her. It was rare for a man not to be scared of them, even the ones who came willing were scared. They were a dwindling species due to their slow reproduction and the difficulty finding suitable mates. They had to mate with human males and since the Gourmet Age started, they became just another ingredient. 

Looking into his dark eyes, she felt something for him she hadn’t felt for any of the other men. He wasn’t scared of her. He wasn’t trying to escape from her. He just watched her as she hovered over him and even smiled at her. The feeling that spread through her body was an intense lust. He wasn’t physically anything like the other men who had been caught in her nest. There was something inhuman about him. Something about his cold eyes that she had never seen before in a human. 

It brought to mind the thoughts of her egg sac. Most creatures didn’t lay their eggs till they were fertilized, but her kind laid them and then fertilized them later. She thought about her eggs, tucked away in the back of her nest, just waiting to be fertilized, the hope of being able to continue her species just a little more in the hope that at least two of the eggs would hatch successfully. 

Against her mother’s wishes, she mated with him instead of eating him. She took him further back into her nest and had her way with him for days. He didn’t try to stop her or get away from her. In fact, he encouraged her to continue. He even somehow got his arms free and coaxed her more by stroking her cheeks and arms as they mated. 

By the end of their week long mating session, she was finally spent and ready to take the seed she’d collected inside of her back to her eggs; but he shocked her. He broke free completely of her strong threading, something no one had ever done before, and managed to wrestle her to the ground. She was ready to sink her fangs into him when he locked his cold eyes on hers. She’d never been overpowered by any creature before. She could feel strength in him. Power and strength. A wild energy. It brought about that feeling of lust again.

He made a proposal to her. Asking her to come back with him and give her eggs to him. In exchange, she could continue to mate with him so long as she produced more eggs and he would make her stronger. He said he could alter her body and make her more powerful. 

Jorogumo saw nothing wrong with her arachnid form, but with their eyes together and her lust spinning out of control again; she agreed. The one condition she threw in was that he help to fertilize some of her eggs to continue her species. He had no issue with this and she allowed him to take her away from her natural home in the wild.

The alterations to her body had allowed her the body she had now and the ability to transfer between the two. They mated almost daily as part of their deal and she allowed him to take her 75% of her eggs as she was able to produce them. 

Currently, she was holding a new batch inside of her. They were nearly ready to be laid. Just a few more days and they would have been able to fertilize them. Several hundred eggs would be laid and, if she was lucky, two or three of them would hatch from her 25% and she could release them into the wild to grow. So far, in her years with Tommyrod, there had only been a total of one to be hatched successfully alive.

Nuzzling into his chest, she felt angry, “You...how could you, Tommy? I can’t mate with someone so weak,” she touched just under her ribcage, “I can’t let this egg continue to grow for you. I have to be rid of it. If I thought I stood a chance at getting out of here after doing it, I would finish you off right now,” she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, “I’m going to miss you, not that you care for that. As an appreciation for all you did for me, I will continue to send you the eggs we agreed upon. I know that is the only reason you sought one of my kind out.”

It hadn’t taken long to realize the only reason Tommyrod had walked into her nest and allowed her to mate with him was because he wanted her egg sacs. The insects he birthed were strong on their own and hardly needed enhancements, but he wanted stronger and stronger ones anyway. For that, he needed the rare eggs of the Spinnerets.

Spinneret eggs could be altered into any species if one knew how to do it. Tommy knew how. They were strong eggs that only had trouble with producing more Spinnerets. 

“But this one,” she placed a hand above her stomach again, “This one won’t go on.”

She knew she was going on and on. She didn’t want to leave or kill off the egg inside of her, but it had to be done. If she didn’t, the others would come for her and tear her apart for continuing to be with a weak mate. They were still sore about the changes she’d allowed to be done to her body and the sacrificing of so many of her eggs to his experiments.

It was hard to leave someone so important to her. He was her first mate and she felt deeply about him. It had taken so many years of waiting to have him come into her nest. Even knowing that she didn’t mean as much to him as he did to her, it was hard to leave. All she could do was lay back down on his chest and nuzzle into his bruised and battered body.

There was a special egg inside of her. It was not part of her normal egg sac. It remained separate from the others and would not be laid when the others were in a few days. Tommyrod had asked to implant it inside of her two years ago. He assured her that it was one of her eggs. When asked why he didn’t keep it with the others inside his own body, he said that it was a special egg that could only incubate inside of her. He described it as _their_ egg. As if it were their child. She’d readily agreed to it.

She knew she couldn’t let that egg live on anymore.

Her dark eyes widened as she felt something gripping her hair tightly. She gasped as her head was pulled up and she looked down at her mate’s face. Tommy’s face was cold and hard. Even as worn and ragged as his body was right now, he looked as wild as ever.

“T-tommy…” she stammered his name softly.

“If you dare kill it…” his vitals were going haywire, but he forced himself to continue, “I will hunt every last one of you down and delight in ripping each of you apart. I will make you watch as I do it. I will cause the extinction of your species. You will all die.”

“I…I can’t…” she tried to speak, but his one hand slid around from her hair to her throat. He gripped tight and choked off her air. Her fangs started to show as he threatened her life.

“You will continue to give me your eggs. You will keep that one. You will never leave me. Do you understand? We had a deal and you will continue to keep it.”

The power surging from his broken and battered body made her shiver, “Y-yes…” she managed to get out from the fingers around her throat. 

His mouth turned up into a smile as he let his hand fall from her throat. She coughed a little and by the time she looked at him again, he was unconscious. The doctor was rushing in and she didn’t resist as she was pulled from the bed this time and dragged out of the room. She watched Tommy’s body till the door closed and cut off her sight from him.

“Tommy…” she muttered his name as the doctors berated her and told her that she was no longer allowed in the room with him.

Her hands clasped over her belly. She didn’t care what they said. No one would keep her from him. She realized now that it didn’t matter if he had lost the fight, he was still strong. She could see it in his eyes. Her mother had told her that a mate who lost a battle was nothing more than food. Her mother was wrong. 

Jorogumo realized that Tommyrod was going to get stronger because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading and rewatching Toriko lately. Felt up to making another chapter. Can't promise there will be more, but maybe. I just had major surgery and am still recovering, so all of my writings are slower than usual. Anyway...spider girl and bug boy! I may or may not be on high dose pain medication. I'm very tired. I'm sorry.

It had been two months since Tommyrod had been brought back from his mission to Ice Hell. He was still confined to the infirmary bed, but was making some progress. He’d exhausted his body to the point of death. There had barely been anything left of him when they brought him in and there wasn’t much now either. His weight was barely a quarter of what it had been before he left for Ice Hell. Even without his binding rings on, he barely looked human laying on the bed. Save for his display of rage towards his mate when she threatened to kill off their eggs, he’d barely moved.

Alfaro felt it was time to give the bug tamer a boost and move him to their Gourmet World hive. He was of the impression that Tommy was being childish in his recovery. That his defeat in Ice Hell was causing him to act out and hinder the healing process. It was hard to get the bug tamer to react, but once he was in a mood, it was even harder to break him of it.

Jorogumo had avoided seeing her mate since his outburst towards her. Sometimes she considered acting on her threat to destroy her eggs, including the special one she kept for him. Other times, she was terrified of going back to her home and how the others would treat her if she returned. But most of all, she was unsure of how to process her feelings towards her mate.

He’d failed. 

He’d shown weakness. 

This was unacceptable. 

She’d promised to stay and continue with their arrangement, but that had mostly been a knee jerk reaction to his sudden outburst. Deep down, Jorogumo had the urge to spit on him, call him pathetic, and leave. To hell with the consequences. It was a matter of pride. She couldn’t really be expected to keep a mate who would allow himself to end up in such a state. She blamed being around so many humans for so long now. Even ones such as the Gourmet Corp, they were still human and she felt more ‘human’ for being around them. 

At the orders of Alfaro, she was forced to enter the infirmary. He believed if anyone could crack Tommyrod’s mood right now, it was her. Whether she liked it or not, she was the one who was closest to him. She was the one that was there when he’d go on rants when he was lost in his own little world. She was the one who was there when he trained. She was the one who, willingly, shared a makeshift bed with him. Even if they didn’t have heart to heart conversations or share loving moments, it was her who was always there with him.

He sent her to his recovery bed with a bowl and it took her nearly ten minutes of staring down at him to make her decision. She would, at least for now, stay and do as she was ordered. She would restrain herself from attempting to kill him and refrain from setting fire to hoard of eggs they’d fertilized together before he left for Ice Hell. Jorogumo decided she would behave and attempt to care for her mate. If her mother hadn’t eaten her father after she had been successfully hatched, then it would be her mother’s duty to care for him if he was injured. That was the natural way of things. Mates were meant to try to stay together. Though that was difficult when the urge to chew their heads off after mating was there.

Finally, she pulled over a cart and set the bowl on it. From when she could see, the bowl appeared empty, but her nose told her differently. This was the soup Tommyrod had been sent to retrieve. Normally, she was not fond of soups or many human foods. She preferred still living prey and feeding was normally a messy process. But something about the broth in the bowl smelled enticing. If she didn’t fear what would happen to her by the other chefs, she would have drank it herself. As it was, this was for Tommy.

She settled herself on the edge of the bed and looked him over. He seemed so small and frail. He hadn’t gained nearly as much weight has he should have. Nor had the injuries to his arm and chest healed in any significant manner. From what she’d heard, the hunter known as Toriko had cut off his arm and gouged out his chest. This was after managing to remove one of his wings. Jorogumo imagined that losing his wing was the first thing that set her mate off. Then the arm was what likely enraged him enough to use his full strength. As for using ‘that egg’, she had heard that even though Tommy had won over Toriko, there had been another fighter. A Gourmet Reviver. It had been that man who had ultimately caused Tommyrod to expend what little energy and life he had left at that point.

Slowly, she brought her fingers to the bandaged wounds on his chest. The doctors had already berated her for when she’d clawed into the fresh wound where his arm once was. She was careful this time to control her urge to rip through and touch the open wounds this time. Instead, she simply stroked over the bandages. Putting just enough pressure to be able to feel how deep they were and cause a little blood to start to seep through. The sight of it excited her. She knew better than to see him as prey, but it was hard not to when he looked so vulnerable.

She raised her hand up to her mouth and bit down on her thumb. A small pearl of blood formed from the fresh puncture and she brought to towards his lips. She dragged the blood along his lips, giving them back their cherry red color. His whole body was lacking in it’s usual colors. Even his usually cherry blossom colored hair was as corpse pale as the rest of his body. The life had been drained from him. 

She gasped softly as she raised her eyes to see him staring at her. His cold, lifeless eyes were locked on her face. It was the one thing about him that seemed unchanged. Those cold, dark, soul-less eyes. She found them so beautiful.

“Thinking about ripping my head off?” his voice was low and cracked. The last time he’d spoken to her was with such rage.

“...considering it,” she admitted, “There’s no one in here to stop me,” a thin trail of blood marked his face as she stroked her fingers down his cheek, “But I haven’t decided yet. Though you would probably taste awful right now anyway...but we can fix that.”

She reached over and took the bowl from the tray. She could feel the weight of the broth inside, but was still unable to see it. Jorogumo had not been allowed to taste it herself. It was only for those of Tommyrod’s ranking and above, “I’m not eating that,” he growled.

“You don’t have a choice. Alfaro said you’re to eat it and you’re going to, even if I have to rip open your mouth and pour it down your throat. You helped get this stuff, so you’re going to eat it. It’s going to help you heal. It might make you taste better too...if I decide to eat you.”

His dark eyes scanned her weakly. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to sense some hint of deception, but there wasn’t any. Jorogumo knew she was no physical match for him normally, but she was fairly confident she could handle him right now if she really tried. The alterations to her body had weakened her from her birth power, but he was out of insects and still weakened from his injuries. His outburst months ago that had scared her had simply caught her off guard. That much she was sure.

“Mate with me.”

His words caught her off guard again, “W-what?”

“Mate with me right now and I will eat that soup. Otherwise, make good on your threat to tear my mouth open,” he couldn’t make her admit if she was lying, but he could call her bluff.

“We both know mating right now would likely kill you. Plus, you don’t like me being on top,” he’d allowed it once during their first mating in her cave. It was only afterwards that she realized he’d allowed it and that it wasn’t due to her restraints, “And I have no desire to mate with someone like you anymore. Perhaps when you prove yourself more worthy again. Now eat the damn soup.”

“You said you would keep producing eggs for me,” his voice lowered to a level that made her shiver.

“Yes. Well. That doesn’t mean I have to fertilize them. The only reason we mated was so I could fertilize the eggs I kept. For now, you can keep them all. You need to replenish your stock anyway. Once your strength is back up, you’ll be going to the Gourmet World hive. Best to go there with a full body of eggs,” that said, she picked up the bowl and held it towards his blood stained lips, “Now eat the damn soup.”

“Not until you mate with me.”

“Then you can starve. If Alfaro has a problem with that, then he can come mate with you. I have no desire to attempt to further my species with the likes of you. I’m sad that there is already one out there,” though she had no way of knowing if that offspring was actually still alive. Her kind had little contact with each other and there were so few left. Jorogumo wasn’t even sure if her own mother was still alive, “Now. Eat. The. Damn. Soup.”

“If you’re so sure mating with me will kill me, then why not do it?”

Her eyes slid shut and she took in a deep breath. She didn’t understand why he couldn’t just do what she wanted him to. Then again, that was never in his personality. Tommyrod did what Tommyrod wanted. The only reason he even seemed to serve the Gourmet Corp was because it aligned with his personality, not because he was actually loyal to them, “Because the thought of your body inside of mine makes me want to vomit,” not that her species could regurgitate, “I would rather see you starve anyway. It’s much more slow and painful.”

His lips curled upwards into a smile. It was terrifying for other people to see him smile. It usually meant something bad was going to happen. For her, it was no less horrifying. Last time he smiled at her like that, it was because he found out she had stolen one of the eggs promised to him and used it to add to hers. She’d paid for that dearly, “You _care_ too much for me to let me die.”

It was like he was discovering some horrible secret. Of course she cared for him. That was her weakness, “My feelings play no part in whether I let you die or try to kill you. You’re lucky I haven’t killed this thing,” she placed a hand over her abdomen. It pleased her to see anger return to his face, “That’s right. I could still kill it. If you starve to death, there will be nothing to stop me from doing it,” she thrust the bowl towards him again.

There was no complaint this time and no request to mate. Instead, his mouth opened slowly as he locked his eyes on hers once more. While she could have made comments about his submission, she didn’t. She brought the bowl to his lips and tipped it slightly. While she couldn’t see the soup, she could feel the bowl getting a little lighter as he drank it down.

It was amazing how fast it took effec. Color seemed to slowly come back to his hair and then his cheeks. His body twitched lightly as he finished it off and she could see his chest rise quickly as he sucked in a deep breath. The milky color of his skin returned and she smiled softly, “Maybe you’re not so worthless after all.”

“I’m so glad you think so,” he commented sarcastically, “Maybe I’ll kill you first once I get my full strength back.”

She smiled again, “If anyone is going to kill me, it will be you,” she leaned over and licked the blood from his lips. Tasting a bit of the soup that was left there, “Perhaps we’ll mate again in the future. Till then, you’ll keep your hand,” she made sure to stress the singular, “to yourself.”

“I’ll enjoy ending your life once you’re use runs out.”

“Of course you will. Now get your rest.”


End file.
